


Thick

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: JiCheol with thigh kink.





	1. Chapter 1

Soonyoung is worried for Jihoon.

Jihoon is a workaholic but he never overdoes things like this. He works well, he plays well and he cares about his body.  But now, something is different.

The little producer has confined himself in the studio for weeks. He only drinks cola like it’s his vital drug and eats whatever Soonyoung shoves down his mouth. He uses the bathrooms in the company. He is practically living there and no one can talk him out of his trance.

Soonyoung has tried and failed. He knows if someone can talk sense into Jihoon, it’s Seungcheol.

“Do you think I haven’t tried?” When Soonyoung asks Seungcheol to have a talk with Jihoon, Seungcheol answered with a sigh. “He said he didn’t want to talk to me the first time, he even locked the door the second time I tried to go through to him.”

“But you know what they say… the third time is a charm.” Soonyoung said. If Seungcheol can’t make Jihoon come out of the studio, the boy will live the rest of his life and die there. They will not know when he dies. They will only know when the body starts to smell. Soonyoung shudders at the thought. “Hyung, please try one last time?” He pleads.

“Alright, I’m thinking of visiting him again for myself. If he doesn’t open the door again, I will fucking knock it down this time.”

**

“Jihoonie?” Seungcheol calls from outside Jihoon’s studio.

When there’s no answer, Seungcheol tries the door and it’s unlocked. So he slides the door carefully, not to make any noise, as he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever Jihoon is working on.

However what he sees takes him by surprise. Because Jihoon isn’t working. He is scrolling on a fansite while the other hand is jerking on his erection, making breathless little moans with his pants pooling around his ankle.

Seungcheol decides to leave the producer alone with his activity. Jihoon is working so hard for their album, he will need his stress relief.

But then he sees a glimpse of what Jihoon is looking at. It’s a site dedicated to just one member. To be specific, that member’s particular body part. To be more specific, Seungcheol’s thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jihoonie? What are you doing?” Seungcheol asks the obvious.

That makes Jihoon jump in his expensive chair. Nonetheless he manages to close the tab he is on which doesn’t miss attentive Seungcheol’s eyes of course.

“Ho-how are you getting in?” He scrambles to pull his pants back up.

“You left it unlocked.” Seungcheol says as he inches towards Jihoon.

“Look… I need release. I was working non-stop and I was stressed.” Jihoon tries to keep his cool. “Just leave okay?”

“You know I can’t do that Jihoonie.” Seungcheol teases. He bends down. Leans on the hand-rests. Cages Jihoon between his arms. “I will get you that release. It will be better than doing it yourself.” He sings into Jihoon’s red ear.

Jihoon shudders at the promise but bats the option away. “Hyung, just leave me alone please!”

“But you were just jerking off at my thighs, weren’t you?” Seungcheol takes Jihoon’s hand to place it on his hip, “why would you do it to the pictures when you can have the real thing?” he guides the small hand to trace down on his muscular thigh.

Jihoon gulps, his eyes fixes on the bulge in Seungcheol’s jeans. “No,” he denies with a small voice, “because that would make things awkward between us.”  He hangs his head low so that the elder can’t see his watery eyes.

The sniffle from Jihoon makes Seungcheol snaps back from his teasing demeanor. “Jihoonie? Why-why are you crying? Shit! I shouldn’t force myself on you. Please, please don’t cry.” He decides to leave the stressed producer alone.

When Seungcheol turns to leave, Jihoon grabs his hand from behind. “I just-I just don’t want to be your casual fuck pal and I don’t want our friendship to get weird after this.”

“Casual fu- what are you saying? I’d never do that to you. I-I assumed you liked me. That’s why I came onto you. I’m sorry.” Seungcheol turns around to face Jihoon again.

Jihoon looks very cute. He’s got soft from staying still and working in the studio for weeks. Having cola as his main diet has his belly to pout over his sweatpants. His cheeks and nose are brushed with red both from excitement and crying. He looks very cute that Seungcheol can just swallow him whole like a cherry tomato. But he needs to set things straight before he can swallow anything.

“I like you.” Jihoon tucks his chin down and mutters into his chest.

“What did you just say?” Seungcheol tilts his head as if he didn’t hear Jihoon although he did so well.

“I like you okay? I know you like Jeonghan hyung and I don’t want things to get awkward so I hide out here an-”

Jihoon didn’t get to finish his speech before Seungcheol yanks him out of the chair and smothers him in a hug. “Oh Jihoonie, you silly boy. I and Jeonghan are just friends. It’s you I like.”

“Wha?” comes the muffled reply.

“Don’t you get it? I like you.” Seungcheol takes Jihoon’s confused face in his big palms. “Ever since we were training together. I tried to hide it because I don’t want things to get awkward too.” Seungcheol starts to laugh, in relief. He finally gets to confess his feelings he had to hide for many years. And more importantly, Jihoonie likes him too.

“Wait… what does that make us?” Jihoon was still confused.

“Boyfriends! You silly little boy.” Seungcheol pecks Jihoon on the lips.

“Boyfriends. I like it.” Jihoon finally smiles and tiptoes to touch Seungcheol’s lips again.

The kiss is sweet and slow. Seungcheol’s tongue brushes Jihoon’s lips and Jihoon opens up. They explore each other’s mouth. Tongues licking, tasting and entwining.

Jihoon’s small hands travel the expanse of Seungcheol’s chest while the elder’s fingers combs Jihoon’s locks and stay there, keeping Jihoon’s head in place as he sucks on the little producer’s tongue.

They stands in the middle of the studio, entangle in each other’s limbs, kissing for what feels like hours, until they both feel the need to separate for air.

Jihoon leans on Seungcheol’s chest, panting for air. Seungcheol bends down and rests his forehead on Jihoon’s shoulder, chuckling.

“What are you laughing at?” Jihoon asks between pants.

“So… my thighs? Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially the queen of slow burn! -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the final chapter guys, sexy time ensues~

“I didn’t know you like my thighs.” Seungcheol says. He digs his face into Jihoon’s soft locks.

Jihoon sinks more into Seungcheol’s chest. “Shut up!”

“I mean… really, why look at the pics when you can have the real thing.” Seungcheol takes Jihoon out of his chest by force, just to see the boy flushing an impossible dark shade of red.

“Hyung, stop joking. It’s not funny.” Jihoon whines.

“I’m not joking.” Seungcheol lifts Jihoon’s chin, making the producer look at him in the eyes. “Jihoonie, I want you to ride my thigh.”

Jihoon makes a little sound but isn’t able to form coherent words. He just stands there, eyes transfixed on Seungcheol.

“Jihoonie? Don’t you like me? Don’t you want to feel good with me?” Seungcheol takes Jihoon’s hand and puts it on his thigh again.

Jihoon visibly gulps.

“Touch me Jihoonie.” Seungcheol says in a seductive whisper.

It looks like Jihoon is under a spell. His hands flies to Seungcheol’s chest at the older’s commend.

 As Jihoon slips his hand under Seungcheol’s shirt and starts exploring the hot skin, Seungcheol reclaims Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon letting him slip inside his mouth almost immediately.

After a while, they pull away just to get rid of their respective shirts. Kisses and Seungcheol’s jeans are discarded. More kisses. Then Jihoon’s sweats are tugged off, revealing his lack of underwear.

“What? I’m working okay? I need to be comfortable!” Jihoon grumbles when Seungcheol looks at him with a raise brow.

“I’m not complaining baby, come here.” Seungcheol knees and pulls Jihoon towards him in one swift movement. His mouth enveloping Jihoon’s impressive length, drawing a long moan from Jihoon.

Seungcheol sucks on Jihoon while the younger boy pulls his hair to bulk into the welcoming heat of his mouth. His scalp is all tender from Jihoon’s grip but he doesn’t care. All he cares is to lubricate Jihoon enough for what is to come.

When he’s satisfied that he’d wet Jihoon’s dick enough, he pulls off with a pop. Jihoon whine as he is exposed to the cold wind. Seungcheol chuckled and shuffles their bodies so that they’re huddled on the sofa and Jihoon is straddling his leg.

“Ride my thigh.” Seungcheol’s husky voice sends shivers down Jihoon’s back.

Jihoon started to rut onto Seungcheol’s leg, Seungcheol’s saliva and his precum serving as lubricant. Jihoon giggles, giddy that he’s naked and straddling the subject of his numerous wet dreams. He holds Seungcheol’s shoulder with one hand for support. The free hand grabbing Seungcheol’s other thigh, squeezing and rubbing the muscles.

Seungcheol sits there, enjoying the view, as Jihoon uses his leg to get off. He reaches into his boxer and lazily tugs on his erection, as he looks at Jihoon with hooded eyes.

Jihoon is lost in ecstasy. He bites his lip as he focuses on getting more friction. Seungcheol’s thigh is rippling with hard muscles and the sensation on his dick is so delicious that he feel like he can do this forever, rutting on the thick thigh. But he can’t go on forever for the urge in his lower abdomen is getting unbearable.

As the need to cum increases, Jihoon picks up his pace. His fingers curl into Seungcheol’s thigh, leaving crescent dents into the olive skin.  His breathing gets faster as he gets nearer to the edge.

Jihoon’s shallow breathes signals Seungcheol that he’s almost finished. Seungcheol takes his hand of his dick and reaches out to grab Jihoon’s ass. He squeezes the soft globs and pries them apart. He feels Jihoon stiffens as he exerts more force onto his ass. Seungcheol experimentally teases Jihoon’s rim and Jihoon cries out in pleasure.

Jihoon doesn’t move his hip anymore but presses his burning crotch onto Seungcheol’s thigh and ruts faster. Seungcheol inserts the tip of his thumb into Jihoon’s tight rim and it is the final stimulation to Jihoon’s undoing.

Jihoon moans as he spurts strings of cum on his stomach, Seungcheol’s thigh and boxer.

As Jihoon comes down from his high, he rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and pants. Seungcheol rubs Jihoon’s sweaty back in soothing patterns.

Jihoon pecks Seungcheol’s shoulder when he’s recover enough. “I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Thought about?” Seungcheol baits for more words.

“About this, you and me…” Jihoon says tentatively.

“Do you do that a lot?” Seungcheol asks. He sounds serious.

“Do what?” Jihoon tries to hide his face.

“Pleasuring yourself,” Seungcheol lifts Jihoon’s chin, “with the aid of my pictures.”

“I-I-” Jihoon stutters.

“I’m just curious how much we tortured ourselves when we can be together this whole time, because I masturbated thinking of you too.” Seungcheol admits.

“Shameless…” Jihoon shakes his head but he is smiling fondly at the puppy-eyed leader.

“But Jihoona~” Seungcheol takes Jihoon’s hand. “I’ve been staining myself for this long.” He guides Jihoon’s hand towards his crotch, “don’t you think I need a relief too?” 

When Jihoon’s hand gets in contact with Seungcheol’s still hard member, he instinctively starts to jerk it up and down. He feels apologetic too for he was too selfish and finish himself, not caring about Seungcheol.

“I can take care of you.” Jihoon says as he kisses Seungcheol’s cheek. His hand is working on Seungcheol’s dick, pulling out beads of precum.

“No Jihoonah… I don’t want your hand.” Seungcheol groans as Jihoon puts more pressure on his shaft.

“Eh?” Jihoon looks scandalized but also a bit hurt.

“I-I mean, I love your teeny-tiny-pretty hand but I have something else in mind.” Seungcheol, again, takes control and bends Jihoon on the couch. “I want your thighs too.” He says, fondling the said part of Jihoon.

Jihoon understands what Seungcheol wants. He flinches when Seungcheol pinches one of his thighs. Nonetheless he squeezes his legs for a more snug fit when Seungcheol slides in between them.

Seungcheol uses his precum as the lubricant to slide between Jihoon’s soft thighs. His dick rubs Jihoon’s balls with every slide. He reaches around to stimulate Jihoon’s flaccid dick. He wants to make this experience unforgettable for Jihoon. He wants Jihoon to drown in all the pleasure he can provide.

He fucks Jihoon’s thighs in steady rhythm. Not getting too rough or too fast because he doesn’t want this to end soon. He slides in, memorizing the texture of Jihoon’s inner thigh, and slides out, enjoying the friction between his dick and Jihoon’s balls.

Jihoon can’t do anything other than moaning and griping the couch. He screams out when Seungcheol plays with his dick head. He whimpers when Seungcheol’s big rod slides against insides of his thighs. The flesh that Seungcheol rubs feels like it’s on fire.

As much as he wants to draw out the ordeal, Seungcheol can’t stand the buildup in his balls. He jerks Jihoon’s dick faster. Jihoon tries his best to shut his legs to create more friction for Seungcheol but he falters as Seungcheol scratches his tip and he is caught up in another powerful orgasm.

Jihoon slumps on the couch after his orgasm. Seungcheol pulls out from between Jihoon’s legs and jerks himself roughly until he coms all over Jihoon’s bottom.

Seungcheol slumps on Jihoon, his weight squishing Jihoon.

“You’re heavy.” Jihoon pushes Seungcheol off.

“But not as round as you.” Seungcheol teases and pokes a finger into Jihoon’s squishy ass.

It’s true that Jihoon’s getting softer around the edge, he sits around a lot these days.

“I’m working-” Jihoon starts to protest.

“I know you’re working Jihoon but you still need to shed those weight before comeback.” Seungcheol says in his leader voice. “Although I’m gonna miss the squishy Jihoonie.” He wriggle his brows.

“Shut up,” Jihoon laughs, “and get out. I need work to do here.”

“Okay I will but promise me that you’ll be home tonight.” Seungcheol gets off of Jihoon.

“I’m nearly finished here so I’ll come back after that.” Jihoon wipes the stains on his body and pulls up his sweats. “Hyung,” he calls after Seungcheol who is preparing to leave the studio, “wipe the couch before you go.”

Seungcheol raises his brow.

“Please?” Jihoon adds.

“Okay.” The leader cleans up the room while Jihoon gets back to his work.

“I love you.” After cleaning, Seungcheol leaves the studio with a kiss on top of Jihoon’s head.

“Imm.” Jihoon replies.

Seungcheol stays, waiting for Jihoon to return the words but after a while, he decides not to interrupt the producer as he work and exits the studio.

“I love you too.” Jihoon says softly when Seungcheol is out of earshot. He smiles to himself and resumes working. Promising to himself that he will make sure to say these words to Seungcheol when he gets back to the dorm that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant to write jicheol since it's my fav ship and I didn't want to ruin it. But the urge to write a thigh kink is there and who's better fit for thigh kink than jicheol so...
> 
> Please please please let me know what you think.


End file.
